Strawberry Fields Forever
by blackwidowisbae
Summary: Imagine Loki living in Avengers tower, and every time it's his turn to go grocery shopping, he brings back a store's worth of strawberries.


**I have yet another request from nightmarehunter676;** **Imagine Loki living in Avengers tower, and every time it's his turn to go grocery shopping, he brings back a store's worth of strawberries.**

It all started when Clint came back from his trip to the grocery store with a carton of strawberries. Loki and Thor had never had strawberries before, so they were intrigued by the small, red, heart-shaped berry with seeds covering the outside of the fruit.

"What are these called again?" Loki asks, holding the dark red berry in between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Strawberries," Steve says, popping one in his mouth, "We used to get them as a treat every once and a while when I was a kid, they were expensive, $.18."

"Wow, $.18 whole cents, so much money," Tony says sarcastically.

"Shut it, Stark," Steve grumbles, popping another strawberry in his mouth.

Thor took three and shoved them all in his mouth,"Brother, you need to try these they are amazing!"

Loki sighs, "Alright," Loki cautiously pops the strange looking berry in his mouth, and chews thoughtfully, "These are quite good," He grabs another and repeats the process.

 _Time Skip: 1 Week_

It was Loki's week to do grocery shopping, and he came back with four cartons of strawberries, three of which he ate by himself, the other one was shared by the other Avengers.

"Loki, man, I think you need to slow down on the berries, that many can't be good for you," Clint says.

"I don't care," Loki replies, popping another one in his mouth.

"Seriously, that many strawberries can't be good for your health," Bruce adds.

"Again, I don't care," Loki states.

"Alright, this is going to be a problem," Natasha says, "Nobody is allowed to buy any more strawberries from here on out, is that clear?"

"Crystal," Steve replies.

"Yep, no strawberries for Reindeer Games," Tony says, poking his head out from the kitchen.

 _Time Skip: 1 Month 3 Weeks_

There had been no strawberries in the tower for close to 2 months, everybody kinda of forgot about the episode. Loki hadn't mentioned strawberries and nobody ever asked, until the week it was Loki's turn to do the shopping. When he came back, he sat on the couch.

"Where's the food?" Tony asks.

"It's coming," Loki replies.

Suddenly the elevator opens and two guys come out, pushing dollies stacked with three medium sized cardboard boxes each, "Where should we put these?"

"In the kitchen will be fine," Loki replies, waving his hand in the general direction of the kitchen.

Steve was in the kitchen baking cookies when the two guys came in and placed the boxes on the island, Steve paused his mixer and walked over to the boxes. He saw they were sealed, so he grabbed a pair of scissors. He carefully opened the box and lifted the flap, in the box were, cartons of strawberries? Steve opened the other boxes they also contained cartons of strawberries, Steve guessed there were about 75 cartons in total, maybe more. Steve sighed and walked out of the kitchen;

"Okay, who bought all the strawberries?"

Everyone turned to look at Loki, he shrugged, "I haven't had any in two months, I figured the ban was over."

"Okay, how many are there?" asks Natasha.

Loki thinks for a second, "Oh, about, 100 cartons."

"What? You used my money to buy 100 cartons of strawberries? How are we going to use all of them?" Tony asks.

"We're not,"Bruce says,"They'll all go bad before we use all of them."

"Well, now what?" asks Thor.

"We start eating," replies Clint, "After this I will probably barf if I see another strawberry."

"Preach," Natasha grumbles.

 _Time Skip: 3 Days_

The strawberries were all gone, everyone was sick of them, as Clint said if anyone so much as mentioned strawberries, at least one person would barf, except Loki, because he still loved them, for whatever reason, and he went out the day they ran out to buy another carton. But he also got chocolate, the cycle was going to repeat itself, but with chocalte, the Avenger's were going to die, they had faced aliens and villains on a daily basis, but they were going to die from eating to much chocolate.

* * *

 **There we go! I hope this was good! I had a fun time writing it! If you have any suggestions, comments, questions, concerns or you just want to talk, just pm me! That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned or used in this story, they are all owned by Marvel.**


End file.
